


kandreil: matching tattoos

by dreamyyeyes



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Bisexual Kevin Day, Demisexual Neil Josten, Happy Andrew Minyard, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyyeyes/pseuds/dreamyyeyes
Summary: Esse headcanon foi baseado nas cenas kandreil que a nora postou em seu tumblr, onde em uma delas Andrew, Neil e Kevin falavam sobre fazer uma tatuagem juntos.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	kandreil: matching tattoos

Foram longas semanas tentando decidir qual tatuagens eles iram fazer, Neil deu ideia de flores, Andrew riu e disse "Por favor Neil, somos jogadores de exy, não jardineiros" mas,secretamente o loiro tinha gostado da ideia, Kevin, como sempre, tinha sugerido algo relacionado a Exy, o que alegrou Neil mas lhe rendeu um olhar desafiador de Andrew. "Jogamos exy todos os dias, não precisamos disso marcado em nossas caras também" 

Até que um dia, enquanto eles estavam juntos no telhado, Kevin declarou "Quero algo que me lembrem vocês. Quero ter algo que me lembre o quão sortudo eu sou." Andrew nunca admitiria mas seu coração bateu mais forte com aquela declaração e ele uniu seus lábios com os de Kevin, Neil deixou um sorriso enorme surgir em seu rosto enquanto segurava a mão do moreno com cuidado " Eu também" disse Neil. 

Na manhã seguinte, enquanto Kevin e Andrew assistiam a um filme antigo de terror, Neil faz um sinal cuidadoso para os dois abrirem espaço e se senta no meio deles, Andrew e Kevin lançam olhares curiosos em direção ao ruivo que como resposta somente balança a mão no sinal universal de "Espera" 

Um minuto mais tarde, Neil pega seu celular e começa a ler. 

— A estrela tem vários significados. Ela pode representar um evento decisivo ou a vontade de mudar de vida, ela também pode significar esperança, espírito e pode ser considerada a luz que guia durante a escuridão e direciona diante os mistérios e o desconhecido. 

Kevin fez menção de realizar uma pergunta mas Neil novamente o interrompe para realizar o sinal universal de "Espera, caramba. " Então o ruivo respirou fundo e continuou lendo. 

— A lua, assim como a estrela, tem vários significados, sendo alguns deles: novos inícios, mudanças, crescimento, renovação, a vida imortal, a natureza básica de nossos instintos e sentimentos. Também pode simbolizar nossos sonhos, intuições e subconsciente. 

Assim que Neil pronunciou a última palavra ele se vira para Kevin e toca, onde se encontrava sua tatuagem. 

— Estrela. 

Então ele se vira para Andrew e toca onde estava o machucado que Riko causou, na mesma localização onde no rosto de Kevin se encontra sua tatuagem. O ruivo disse, quase como um sussurro

— Lua. 

Então Kevin e Andrew entenderam, era sobre as tatuagens, o peito de Andrew doía com uma sensação de carinho e surpresa, ele não acreditava que alguém poderia associar ele com o que Neil acabou de falar. Kevin deixa um sorriso aparecer em sua boca, e lembrando de livros sobre história e simbologia que ele já leu, diz: 

— O sol, na cultura maia, representava proteção. Acreditam que retratava a energia e a vida. 

E Andrew toca Neil, no mesmo lugar onde a antiga tatuagem, feita por Riko, ficava. O loiro disse: 

— Sol. — A palavra saiu da boca de Andrew como uma verdade que havia sido esquecida fazia muito tempo e agora podia ser tida em voz alta. Neil se surpreendeu.

Eles ficaram sentados ali, com o filme de fundo, a luz da lua entrando pela janela e o sentimento que estavam em casa, q eue enquanto estivessem juntos, sempre estariam em casa. 

Uma semana depois eles foram até o estudio de tatuagem, somente os três, juntos. Todos os três já tinham passado por dores piores do que a causada pelas agulhas responsáveis por fazer os desenhos em seu rosto, então durante o tempo em que suas peles eram marcadas, os pensamentos deles não se voltaram para a dor em seu rosto mas sim para o que aquilo significava: Acabou. Eles haviam superado. Eles estavam bem. Eles tinham um ao a outro. Eles estavam em casa. 

Quando chegaram no dormitório, depois de terem feito a tatuagem, Andrew empurrou os dois garotos suavemente em direção a cama que ficava no quarto que compartilhavam, Kevin e Neil caíram com um baque surdo na cama e Andrew se colocou entre os dois, sentando sobre suas pernas, então ele se inclinou e retirou os curativos que cobriam as tatuagens dos dois garotos e passou a mão com cuidado sobre a pele em cima dos desenhos recém feitos.

— Prestem atenção porque não vou repetir — disse Andrew seu olhar focado em Neil e Kevin como se não pudesse ver nada além deles, por que era assim que ele se sentia perto deles, como se o mundo fosse só Kevin, Kevin, Neil, Neil — Vocês são minha estrela e meu sol, me guiam e me dão energia. São minha casa, e nunca se achem menos do que fodidamente incríveis. 

Então Andrew se deitou entre eles, Kevin colocou sua perna sobre a dele e sua mão fazia carinho no braço do loiro enquanto Neil aninhava sua cabeça no pescoço de Andrew e envolvia a cintura dele com seu braço. 

— Casa — Neil e Kevin repetiram juntos, da mesma forma que um crente diria: Amém.

**Author's Note:**

> você também pode me chamar no twitter: @MlNYARDREAM


End file.
